


Season of Rebirth

by loverbouquet



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Kagero doesn’t take part in the smut, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Spring, also YO I FINALLY WROTE SMUT TAKING PLACE IN A BEDROOM ON A BED, but she does show up at the end so she gets a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: The smutty follow up to “If I write about him, will he come home?” BECAUSE GUESS WHAT HAPPENED ON THE FIRST DAY OF THE GAUNTLET





	Season of Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> THAT’S RIGHT
> 
> BUNNY ALFONSE CAME HOME
> 
> AND HE’S +SPD -HP AND I LOVE HIM AND I’M SO HAPPY I FINALLY HAVE HIM

As he returned your kiss, Alfonse tore off his gloves, tossing them aside and holding your face in his hands to deepen the kiss as you both removed your shoes. You promptly undid the buttons on his shirt, leaving it on him but sliding your hands over his firm body, hearing him let out a small gasp. He brought a hand down to unclip the front of your robe, letting it fall on the floor to reveal that you had been donning a spring themed outfit as well. The prince’s eyes widened as he briefly pulled away from you, his gaze lingering on you and cheeks reddening. The ears you wore were more perky compared to his, and were accompanied by a black and purple strapless corset, similar to the one Camilla wore at last year’s festival.

“I’m assuming you like it?” You spoke, letting out a small chuckle. “Camilla ended up buying her festival outfit twice by accident, so she let me have the second one.”

“Well, I… I think it looks much better on you.” He replied, trying to hide how taken aback he was by the alluring sight of you. “You’ve been wearing this all day?”

“That I have.” You confirmed. You approached him more closely, your breasts pressing against his chest as you carefully ran a hand through his hair, not wanting the ears to fall off. “You wouldn’t believe how eager I was to show it to you.”

It didn’t take long for the prince to crash his lips back onto yours, eagerly grabbing you by the waist and pulling you closer to him. You yelped in surprise, but quickly found yourself laughing as you returned his kiss, sneaking your tongue into his mouth and massaging his with it. Alfonse let out a soft moan, the back of his knees hitting the bed and causing him to fall on top of it, bringing you with him as you straddled his waist. You grabbed onto both sides of his shirt, swiftly peeling it off of him and throwing it behind you, allowing it to join your cloak.

“Gods, finally.” Alfonse rejoiced upon pulling away from your mouth.

“Oh, I’m not done.” You told him, giving him a light push to make him lie down.

You then began peppering kisses along his neck and collarbone, causing a throaty groan to slip past his mouth as his body burned with desire for you. Slowly making your way down, you planted your soft lips all over his body until you were kneeling in front of him and the bed. You hooked your thumbs under the waistband of his pants, pulling them down as well as his smallclothes at a leisurely pace. Both pieces of garment were quickly thrown aside once they were off, leaving the prince completely bare and rock hard in front of you.

“Well, this hardly seems fair.” Alfonse chuckled as he sat up to look at you. “You’ve only taken off your coat and your boots.”

“Oh, quit whining. What I have on shows way more than what you were wearing.” You teased. You stuck your tongue out at him playfully, laughing when you saw him do it back to you. “Besides, you’re the one who called it atrocious.”

“I did do th-aaaaaaah…”

He tried to respond, but sharply gasped when you pressed your lips against his tip. A small amount of pre cum shot out of it as your kisses descended down his aching shaft, leaving him breathless as he gripped onto the sheets underneath him. You then dragged your tongue in the opposite direction, swirling it around the pre cum that had formed around the tip when you got back to it. You quickly brought your mouth over the tip, your eyes meeting his as you went further down on him, watching him bite his lip from the warmth of your mouth surrounding his solid length.

Alfonse buried a hand in your hair, tugging on the locks and panting while you slowly bobbed your head over his erection, soaking it with your warm saliva. You wrapped your hand around what wasn’t in your mouth, stroking him at a similar pace and swirling your tongue around to add on to your effect on him. Hearing him moan for you and feeling him massage the back of your head had a bigger impact on you than you anticipated, muffled moans of your own slipping from your mouth as your bobbing picked up in speed. This change of pace, as well as the vibrations against his cock from your moans, were electrifying to the prince, and he felt himself unable to hold back the sounds slipping from his mouth. Suddenly, he felt you pull back your mouth, and watched you slowly stand up while you kept your seductive gaze on him.

“I want to try something…” You purred, your voice a bit hoarse from everything you had just done. You quickly turned around, sweeping your hair over your shoulder and turning your head to look at him, showing him the back of your corset. “Untie this for me, would you?”

You didn’t have to tell him twice. His hands slid over your back, pulling at the strings that held the corset together. Given that it was strapless, once the article of clothing was untied, it popped right off and landed in your hands. You quickly tossed it aside, letting out a sigh of relief as your breasts were freed from the contraption and turning back around to face your prince. His eyes widened at the sight of you, causing your lips to curl into a smirk as you tried to hold in your giggling.

“You’ve seen them plenty of times at this point in our courtship.” You told him, letting out a small laugh.

“I.. I know that…!” Alfonse stammered. “But they’re still so beautiful…Everything about you is....”

“Well, I’m glad you think so.” You replied. “Because they play a pretty major part in what I want to try with you.”

With that, you went back on your knees, scooting a bit closer to him. He watched as you put his now soaked erection directly between your breasts, letting out a euphoric sigh when you pushed the soft mounds together and slowly began to rub him up and down with them. Alfonse fell back on the bed, taking in every sensation this new activity was making him feel.

“I’m guessing you approve?” You asked him, quietly giggling at his response as you continued your movements.

“Gods, yesssss…” He moaned. “Where… where did you… learn this from?”

“From Robin.” You answered. “She says Chrom loves it when she does this for him. You guys are more alike than I initially thought…”

Alfonse supposed you were right, laughing at your remark. When the Ylissean prince was first summoned, people almost immediately started comparing the two. From their hair color and style to the way they fought in battle, being able to land massive blows but not being quick enough to land more than one at a time. His thoughts immediately snapped back to you when he felt you flick your tongue against his tip, shivering as you did so.

You soon sped up your movements, lifting your breasts up and down on his length and watching him jerk his hips in sync with you. Each time his tip came close to your mouth, your dragged your wet tongue over it, watching the expressions that the prince made in his aroused daze. He soon sat back up, placing his hands on your shoulders to steady himself as he began panting more heavily. His solid cock began throbbing more prominently between your breasts, and your both knew he was getting close.

“So… good… Kiran…” He choked out. “Ah, gods, I… I’m… Gah….!”

He could no longer hold back. With a loud and rapturous moan, Alfonse let his climax take over him. The throbbing in his erection turned into twitching, with his warm seed shooting out of the tip and landing on your face and your breasts. When it seemed to be over, you stood from the floor, sitting on the bed beside him as he took a minute to catch his breath. When he regained his composure, he turned his head to face you, taking notice of his cum dripping on you.

“Ah… My apologies.” He said. Before you could acknowledge him, he stood up, walking towards a nearby basin filled with water and dipping a washcloth in it. As you watched him, you couldn’t help but smirk in approval at the sight of his rear. He made his way back over to you, gently dabbing the wet cloth on your cheek and wiping off his seed, repeating this motion anywhere else it landed on your body.

“Hey, it just means I did a good job.” You boasted joyfully.

“Yes, you did.” He agreed. “However.. I wish I could have done something for you beforehand.” He confessed, slowly leaning in and planting small kisses along your neck, sending chills down your spine as you sighed contently. 

“Allow me to make it up to you now?”

You briefly pulled away from him, lying back on the bed. You reached for his hand, letting him grab it as he crawled over on top of you.

“Nothing would make me happier than that.” You whispered seductively.

Almost immediately, Alfonse leaned in and crashed his eager lips onto yours. You moved your hands up to cup his face, pushing your tongue through and moaning as his hands held your hips, pulling off your now soaked undergarments and throwing them towards the rest of the clothes. He moved a hand down to your slick and aching entrance, giving it a small stroke and hearing the small gasp you let out in response.

“Mmm… so wet…” He breathed out in between kisses. “You have my apologies for not… noticing sooner… and helping you…”

“You’re helping now… and you’re doing great…” You panted. “That’s all that matters to me right now…”

Alfonse then pulled his mouth from yours, moving down and planting a small peck on the side of your knee. You watched in anticipation as he peppered kisses along your inner thigh, your heart pounding when you felt his warm breath on your throbbing lower lips. The prince poked his tongue out, drawing circles over your clit with it and leaving you breathless. You quickly put your hand over your mouth to quiet the moans slipping out as he slid his tongue all over your swollen nub. Suddenly his work came to a halt, with him gently grabbing your wrist and pulling your hand away from your mouth.

“You don’t have to do that.” He told you. “I enjoy hearing how I make you feel.”

Before you could respond to him, he went back down, this time dragging his tongue further down your glistening folds. You loudly cried out in bliss at the sensations running through your body. His hands traveled up your body, grabbing a hold of your plump breasts and giving them a squeeze, sliding a thumb and finger from each hand over your stiff and sensitive nipples. Your moans grew in noise, with you burying your hands in his hair as his tongue moved faster over your drenched and pulsing entrance. The ears from his costume were quick to fall off, but you cared little about that, the only thing on your mind being the immense pleasure your prince gave you.

“Mmmmph… Alfonse…!” You whimpered.

You felt him pull away from you, and you let out another whine at the loss. You looked over at him, surprised to find that his cock was erect for a second time. You immediately nodded your head, silently begging for him to be inside of you. Alfonse wasted no time from there, grabbing your waist and sliding into you. You both groaned loudly, pleasure overwhelming you as you held onto each other, with you wrapping your legs around his waist and flinging your arms over his shoulders. 

He quickly began moving in you, starting at a slower pace but thrusting hard with each movement, gritting his teeth at how warm and tight your walls felt surrounding his hard length. Your hands traveled down his back, nails digging into his shoulder blades as your mouth hung open, resounding cries of ecstasy slipping out. You could both hear the bed creaking audibly in sync with each thrust, and for all you cared it could just completely break. The electricity running through yours and Alfonse’s veins as your bodies clung together was much more important to you in the moment.

Alfonse tightened his grip on your waist, slamming into you faster and harder and panting more heavily as you spread your legs further apart, allowing him to push deeper inside while you arched your back at the immense bliss this change of pace gave you. You felt an intense warmth stirring through your body, and you knew you were getting closer to your climax.

“Alfonse…!” You cried out. “I.. I’m almost..”

He didn’t need you to finish that sentence, as immediately he brought a hand down between your bodies, thumb pressing into your now throbbing clit and rubbing circles around it. You screamed out in fervor as your body tensed up before finally letting go, leaving you trembling beneath him and your walls clenching down tightly on his dick and soaking it with your slickness. The feeling of it all made him come shortly after, his swelling erection twitching hard inside of you.

“That… felt… amazing…” You breathed as he pulled out, flopping down on the bed next to you.

“I’m glad you think so.” Alfonse replied once he caught his breath. “Because it felt that way for me too.”

You turned on your side, leaning in and softly pressing your lips against his briefly. You both got under the covers, with you resting your head on his shoulder as his hand slid down your back, gently stroking it with his thumb. Suddenly, you both heard a knock on the door.

“It’s unlocked!” You called out to the person behind it, pulling the sheets up enough to cover both of your bodies.

The knob turned, and you were surprised to find Kagero, still in her spring attire, poking her head through. Her eyes widened upon seeing that you weren’t alone, nor clothed. She wasn’t expecting you to allow her into the room under such circumstances.

“Ah, um…” She stammered. “My apologies, summoner. I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

“Not at all!” You laughed. “We actually just finished. But if you had showed up earlier we could’ve just made it a threesome, no big deal.” You joked.

“Er, I appreciate the offer, but that won’t be necessary…” She awkwardly replied.

“Right, no worries, I’m just messing with ya.” You assured her with another small laugh. “So, what does bring you here exactly?”

“Well, I um…” She began, still taken aback by what she was seeing when she opened the door. “I was wondering if it were possible for the carrot I use in battle to receive an enhancement…”

She took a step closer towards you and Alfonse, handing you the weapon in question while trying not to look at either of your naked bodies, even with you two being covered by the blankets. You took a minute to look at the carrot in your hands, inspecting its appearance and thinking back on its usefulness whenever Kagero was out in battle.

“Oh yeah, I can definitely do something with this.” You answered her. “I’ll take it over to the refinery tomorrow.”

“Ah, wonderful.” She rejoiced. “Thank you so much, and again, I apologize for any intrusion I might have caused.”

“Hey, we’ve got blankets. You can’t even see anything you wouldn’t want to.” You chuckled. “By the way, I heard you won the gauntlet! Congrats on that.”

“Oh! Yes, I did. Thank you.” She replied graciously. “Speaking of which, it’s actually quite convenient that you’re here too, Prince Alfonse.”

“Hmm? Did you wish to speak with me about that?” Alfonse asked, recalling the event.

He did have his worries about participating in another gauntlet, as the first one turned out to be less than ideal for him. He did rather well against his first opponent, Prince Xander, and advanced to the second round. However, his opponent in that battle was Kagero herself. Despite his best efforts, his power couldn’t surpass hers, and he was eliminated from the competition while she advanced to the final round.

“You probably don’t need me to say it, but I will anyway.” She addressed him. “You should be proud of your performance, regardless of the final results. Xander didn’t expect much out of you, and you were quick to prove him wrong. Plus, you never gave up against me. That is something to be admired.”

“I am proud of myself.” He told her, smiling. “But I thank you for your kind words, Kagero. Congratulations on your victory.”

The bunny-clad ninja smiled back, giving you both a nod of appreciation and leaving the room. You turned to look at your prince, giving him another kiss and sinking back into his embrace. You were proud of him as well, and more than happy to know that he was proud of himself.


End file.
